hello jack the ripper jr
by writingstorm
Summary: we meet the life of jack the ripper jr


Jack the ripper jr

(jacks)

Hi guys im jack the ripper jr well im dead now so i'l tell you how i got this way it started when i was born... nah just kidding it started on my first day of monster high and i know what you what you must thinkin whys a normie goin to a monster i'm not a normie i'm a just like my father regretable a killer

FIRST DAY

(normal)

it a fearful day to be goin to monster high gray skyes about to rain so it awesome we see a tall muslerur boy going into to the frightful building " hey normie what are you doing" as two cycoplsy coming towards him they stop just short of him the guy just smiled and "going to school move" then he treid to move past them but then one of the monster put his hand to stop him "I dont think so normie this a school for monsters'' the normie just lauget at them "Ah that was a good one i know this is a school for monsters you one eyed idoits" thid didnt plow over well " why you little" both tried to punch the dude but before they knew it he donge there hits and jumped on there shulders and brought down both his elbows to there collective skulls causing them to go unconsise he got up after the fall now wondering were to go walk around abit aimlessly untill some one yelled "hey you pup get over here" this caused gut to turn around an ran over to the sorse of the voice he saw her a werewolf hes wondering what she wants "you want somethin" he asked "your new here arnt you" she aked "yea that easy to see" "yup dont worry clawdeen well take care of you pup" clawdeen said "hey names not pup its jack ya fuzzball" she lauet " okay being all tough there pup anyways fallow me" she walked off he fallowed quikly thinking why i doing this he wasnt paying attention clawdeen had stop he knock her over he caught her before she fell "sorry i spaced out" he put back on her feet " its ok theses are my ghualfirend or in " he interupted her " i know i've been in monster schools my entire life" he turn to a pink vamipire and girl franikientein "hi i'm jack" not a beat skiped "hi i'm draulara" side cheerfully and a little to sweetly "hi i'm frankie" she said friendly "with interduations out of the way do you have the new justin biter cd" ? clawdeen asked "sorry clawdeen we dont thats what we were talking about before you came" draculara said sadly "oh wait dont be sad " jack said (wait run down of what jacks wareing blue jeans. blood red shirt. black hoadie and black and white shoes apeerance tall as clawd muscular he has red eyes black hair stroung chin and a scar acoese his eyes) he toke out the newest justin biter cd and emidheely had to put it out of there rach "clam down im gonna give it to you" before he could put his arm down they asked an easy answer " you like justin biter" they asked in unison "yea i do what of it here" he handed it to clawdeen "ooh thank you pup" she hug him "this pup thing isnt going to end is it" jack asked "no no its not " he sighed they just giggled "hey you normie we want a word" "oh the one eyed idoits are coming" he sighed again "who" frankie asked he pointed at two cyccopls with his thump jack turned around " what do you guys want and my names jack" he said already bored one of them pushed him "hey" jack held his hand up "its ok fuzball please i can take care of my slef ohh and you two bring it" they treid to punch him again but this time he hit there knees as they went on there knees he elbowed them in the side of there heads they faces meet the floor then jack pick up there heads and "how about this i'l tell you my full name i'm jack the ripper jr" there eye widen they got up faster then light and ran away even faster jack turned way to meet they girls in awe "pup that was pretty cool" compalmented clawdeen he sighed again " you didnt hear what i said to them did you witch would surpirise me greatly" he sigh mentally preparing for the hate (for you see if you didnt now jack the ripper was in my oc world of monster high is best killer\merc he has killed hundreds human and monster alike) "i did hear it werewolf remember" she said grabing here priced ear " but i dont care either you seem like a decent enough guy and you remind me of a pup" she said before anything else he pick her up in a hug and he was crying abit " thank you so much your the first person to say that to me" then he relaised he put her down "sorry" "no need" draulara finally spoke out " wait what did he say"? his brething got a bit quiker clawdeen put a hand on his shulder as if to say you dont have to them "ok my full name is jack the ripper jr" he said draulara gasped and frankie "who" " jack the ripper a famous killier of humans and monsters so your his child " moaned out a zombie girl "mm impresive not many people knew he aslo killed monsters too" jack said "hi im jack extended his is hand she slowly sook it "i'm ghoulia yelps" "ghoulia were are you" said a sherly voice then a mummy chick came "oh there you are whos the new guy" she said jack relaxed aganist locker "i'm jack arent you cleo de nile" before she could say anything smug "oh dont get smug i met your sister before" then a surpired look went on her face "my s sssister talk about me" then jack thought for a secound "yea she showed me some pictures of you two togather well not picture paintigs really but she told me how you used to look up to her made her real happy then you started to act like her witch in my opion is a horrible thing to be" " why" "to be honest your sister is a compete bitch" he chuckled abit "ture" cleo said "well can some show me to home ekk class cause this haz been a life changing five minutes of our lives" " alright come with me pup" they walked off "whats with pup thing" frankie they turned to ghoulia "i dont know" she moaned turning to the walk with jack and clawdeen "hey fuzball can i tell you something" jack said "sure pup" clawdeen said surprised that jack being open with her being he only just met her "i think i got a small crush on ghoulia" she stop wide eye and turned around and put her hand on his chest "thats some fierce talk there pup and you dont anything about her so the only reason you said that is because of your firend down stairs try to get to know her then you can say that and then maybe if ya still like her then ask her out


End file.
